Darkling
Darkling is one of the changeling seemings. They are the nocturnals, the fae that lurk in the shadows and call from lightless grottoes and hidden glens. Overview Darklings are forever tainted by shadow and darkness. As they often resemble folk tale creatures of the night or underground: grave-wights, banshees, kobolds, and weirder things. Every one of them is unsettling in appearance, with many gaunt, tall and thin. Whether experimented upon, chained in a factory as slave labor or simply tossed in a dungeon and forgotten by their Keepers, all Darklings were kept from the light of Faerie. Their memories of their durance are usually filled with foreboding; fears sensed and ever-present but never revealed. Many Darklings share a sense of curiosity. Most crossed some kind of line that brought them to Faerie, whether they are aware of the nature of their transgression or not. Seeming Blessing Darklings are blessed with a cunning born of darkness. Each and every one can think quickly and lie well and are all gifted at concealment. Just as the shadows that infect them the Darklings are as ephemeral and flighty as the dark itself. A player can spend Glamour to increase dice pools that include Wits, Subterfuge and Stealth -- each point of Glamour increases one dice pool by one point. The character also gains the benefit of the 9 again rule on Stealth dice pools. Seeming Curse Darklings are cursed during the daylight hours. Their time away from the light has made it anathema to them as they find their magics difficult during the day. Darkness and twilight so define these changelings that their magic falters somewhat when the sun is in the sky. Darklings suffer a -1 die penalty to all rolls to enact Contracts during daylight hours. The penalty increases to -2 dice if the sun is directly visible to them. Kiths Darklings are sub-divided in the following kiths: * Antiquarian - keepers of ancient lore and artefacts. Blessing: Keys to Knowledge. (CtL 106, WM 68) * Gravewight - creatures who feel more at home among the dead than the living. Blessing: Charnel Sight. (CtL 106, WM 69) * Illes - culture-themed kith of troll-like under-folk. Blessing: Shadow Beauty. (WM 107) * Leechfinger - faeries who steal the life from mortal folk. Blessing: Sap the Vital Spark. (CtL 106, WM 69) * Lurker - Victorian-era kith of master thieves and pickpockets. Blessing: Larcenous Fingers. (VL 22) * Lurkglider - winged creatures of the night. Blessing: Gargoyle's Grace. (WM 71) * Mirrorskin - masters of disguise whose real forms are malleable as clay. Blessing: The Mercurial Visage. (CtL 106, WM 70) * Moonborn - deranged madmen touched by the moon. Blessing: Lunatic's Kiss. (WM 71) * Nightsinger - dark musicians who conjure up hypnotic tunes. Blessing: Haunting Nocturne. (WM 72) * Palewraith - near-transparent beings that lurk in the shadows. Blessing: Light's Aversion. (WM 72) * Pishacha - culture-themed kith of demonic haunters. Blessing: Taste of Madness. (WM 107) * Razorhand - shadowy stalkers and slashers with blades for hands. Blessing: Ripper's Gift. (WM 73) * Skogsra - culture-themed kith of woodland trolls: Blessing: Keepers of the Feral Heart. (WM 107) * Tunnelgrub - dwellers in the tight spaces and darkness underneath. Blessing: Slither and Squirm. (CtL 106, WM 71) * Whisperwisp - secretive whisperers that gather information. Blessing: Turncoat's Tongue. (WM 73) References * -107 * -27, 68-73, 107-108 * Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Seeming (CTL) Category:Darkling (CTL)